The present invention relates to a tool having two arms pivotally connected at middle thereof by a releasing device which is pressed to allow the two arms to be pivoted with each other.
A conventional tool wrench for loosening bolts of tires generally includes two arms which are connected with each other in a crossing relationship and each one of two ends of the two arms is connected to a socket so that the user holds one arm to rotate the other arm to loosen bolts. A releasing device is used to interconnect the two arms so that when operating the releasing device, the lock status of the two arms is released and the two arms can be rotated with other to be a compact size by overlapping one arm onto the other, or to expand the two arms to be a cross shape. The releasing device is connected to the two arms by having multiple tiny grooves and holes defined in the arms so that springs and pins are engaged with these grooves and holes to connect the two arms by the releasing device. It is experienced that the cost for drilling these tiny holes and grooves is too high that the tools cannot be accepted by the markets. It is one of the main concerns to manufacture the tools by a simple structure and low manufacturing cost.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a pivotable tool which comprises a first arm having a first passage and two grooves are defined in an inner periphery of the first passage. A second arm has a second passage defined through a middle thereof and two notches are defined in an inner periphery of the second passage.
A spring and a collar are received in the second passage and two lugs extend from an outer periphery of the collar. The two lugs are movably received in the two notches and the two grooves. A pin extends through the first passage, the second passage and the collar. A button is mounted on a first end of the pin and has two tongues which contact the two lugs of the collar.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a pivotable tool that has simple structure and is easily manufactured so as to reduce the manufacturing cost.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.